capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Final Fight 3
Final Fight 3, known in Japan as Final Fight Tough (ファイナルファイトタフ, Fainaru Faito Tafu?), produced by Tokuro Fujiwara, is the fifth game in the Final Fight series. Like Final Fight 2, Final Fight 3 was exclusively for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System (SNES) in 1995, and was not released in arcades. This game introduces two new characters; Dean and Lucia Morgan. Characters * Guy * Mike Haggar * Andore * Wong Who * Dean - He is a street fighter that can use electricity as a weapon. He wears a white sleeveless T-shirt with black pants, headband, harness and boots. When the Skull Cross Gang terrorizes the city in place of the now defunct Mad Gear Gang, Dean was one of the people they wanted in their group. While having extensive knowledge of the gang, Dean declined their offer. The gang maliciously murders his family and the grief-stricken Dean now seeks to avenge their deaths. He carries a picture of his family wherever he goes. His electric attacks have led to rumors of him possibly being a cyborg, but Capcom has neither confirmed nor denied this fact. * Lucia Morgan - A detective in the Metro City SCU (Special Crimes Unit), Lucia has very long, slender and muscular legs and short, blonde hair. She wears a fighting police outfit consisting of a blue sports bra with a brown vest and gloves, denim shorts, and tennis shoes. Her eyes are brown in the cutscenes, but her sprite is blue-eyed. There exists official artwork of Lucia, along with other women, working out aerobics with Chun-Li, which suggests that the two may be friends. The fact that both of them are detectives and the resemblance of her moves to Chun-Li's signature move, Hyakuretsu Kyaku hints that Lucia may be a student under Chun-Li. Lucia interrupts Haggar as he's talking with Guy, and joins up with them to defeat the Skull Cross Gang as thanks for Haggar previously clearing her of a false corruption charge. She's an old friend of Cody's, too. * Dave - A renegade cop who has crossed over to the Skull Cross gang. Wielding a billy club, his deadliest attack is the Giant Jump. He is similar in appearance to Edi E. * Callman - the head waiter of Creep Eats, a barbecue joint located in the back streets of Metro City. * Caine - Caine attacks the player with a gigantic wrench in an abandoned bus yard, but this large boss is nearsighted and slow-moving. * Stray - Stray, the penultimate boss of the game, moves fast, jumping and striking with lightning speed. Armed with spiked knuckles, Stray wears a green trenchcoat with purple pants, gloves and a spiky mohawk. * Black - Black is the leader of the Skull Cross Gang and the final boss of the game. His look borrows elements from Rolento and Sagat, having the military elements of the former (boots, pants, a beret, and the use of knives) and the eye patch and chest scar of the latter. He uses a flogging whip as his main weapon along with the aforementioned knives, and possesses a spinning attack that is similar to Haggar's lariat and a ki attack similar to Guy's Palm Blast Attack. Story Following the Mad Gear Gang's defeat in Final Fight 2, a gang war erupted in Metro City with the Skull Cross Gang eventually reigning supreme. Guy returns to Metro City following his training and meets with Mayor Haggar. The Skull Cross Gang then detonates a bomb and incites a riot in downtown Metro City, freeing their leader, Black, from prison. Joined by female police officer Lucia Morgan and a mysterious street fighter named Dean, Guy and Haggar fight to take down the new gang of criminals. Notes This was the first Final Fight game to feature four playable characters. Characters designs were handled by artist Bengus of Street Fighter fame. Gallery Image:FF3Dean.png|''Dean'' Image:FF3Lucia.png|''Lucia Morgan'' Image:FF3Callman.png|''Callman'' Image:FF3Caine.png|''Caine'' Packaging Artwork Image:FF3Japan.png|''Japan'' Image:FF3CoverScan.png|''U.S.'' Merchandise Image:FF3Guidebook.png|''Guidebook'' Category:Final Fight Games Category:Fighting Games